


Drunk on You

by lemonhopia



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Christmas Parties, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Really that's it just body shots and tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: The liquor was strong but his taste was a lot more intoxicating.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Reader, Kim Woosung | Sammy/You
Kudos: 25





	Drunk on You

It's too early in the evening to have the devil in human form to be waving a shot glass in front of you, while his free hand slowly undoes the buttons on his already half-opened shirt draped so gracefully over his lithe but solid frame.

“It’s a dare for a reason, darling,” A smug grin greeted you when you looked up. “It’s not supposed to be easy,”

You wanted to kick that smirk off his face. The grin that showed off his sharp canines you wanted so badly to sink into your skin. While you didn't exactly hate Woosung, you hated the way he made you feel so helpless against his charms even when he's doing pretty much nothing. That is, aside from unbuttoning his shirt so sinfully close to you.

The walls roar with your friends cheers of "BODY SHOTS! BODY SHOTS!" and with every chant, the pounding of your heart speeds up. You wanted to strangle whoever suggested body shots to break open the first bottle of Patron on your table.

"Whatever," You roll your eyes at his reaction. There's no way you're gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing you staring at him. "Give me that,"

You were supposed to have a chill night after your company Christmas party that you wouldn't have gone to if you weren't required. The last thing you prepared yourself for was your friends dragging you into a hot and stuffy bar right after, all the alcohol you consumed earlier apparently not enough, and dragging Woosung's team along with your already disastrous group.

You really weren't one to turn down a party. Only when you know Woosung is gonna be in this close proximity. He looked exactly like everything you should stay away from, someone unreachable yet so dangerously close, exactly what your body craves but your mind warns you against.

"You've been waiting for this! C'mon!" You heard one of your friends scream from the back. Thanks. You're officially fucked. The expression on Woosung's expression briefly switched to surprised then back to that grin in a split second, this time his gaze landing more intensely on you and his fingers stopping at the remaining buttons.

By now you haven't had enough alcohol yet to completely throw your inhibitions out the door but at the rate you're going, that where you're headed anyway. 

This guy is really pushing your buttons. You tug him forward by the collar of his now almost open shirt, undoing the last two buttons yourself. The last button popped off when you tugged on the fabric and rolled on the floor.

Even with all his teasing, Woosung's eyes still widened at your sudden burst of confidence.

"Woah, easy, I'm still planning on wearing that later," Woosung can act like the smooth player all he wants, but you're not backing down from him game. "Unless you want me to not wear anything instead?"

"Shut up, as if," You laughed incredulously and snatched the shot glass from his hand, nudging it towards him. It took him a few seconds to register that you're asking him to fill it up. He poured the tequila so slowly it took almost a minute to fill up the tiny glass.

The room seemed to collectively stop breathing as you pushed Woosung to the couch, sending him stumbling backwards despite your relatively weak push and earning encouraging OOOHs from your friends.

His breath hitched as the first drops of pale golden liquid trickled down his skin. He was leaning back on the couch in a way that gave you full access to his body with you hovering above him, and he audibly groaned when your tongue landed dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers, warm and wet against his cold skin. It was hard to keep a steady balance between slow enough to drive him crazy and fast enough so you'll catch all the liquor with your tongue but it was fun watching his reactions nonetheless. 

The liquor was strong but his taste was a lot more intoxicating.

You watch him the entire time you're making your way up. You've actually finished the shot but you continued licking upwards to clean off all traces of the tequila, making sure to not miss his v-line, passing through his subtly contoured stomach, brushing past one of his nipples, and lingering a few seconds longer on his collarbone before ending in the crook of his neck. 

The scene looked straight up like you were about to fuck if you weren't in the middle of a bar. 

You grin triumphantly as you detach your lips, but Woosung had other plans. Before you could get up, you felt Woosung's hand at the back of your neck, pulling you so close that his breath sends pricks of electricity through your body. 

"Bathroom, five minutes, meet me there if you wanna get drunk on something stronger."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
